Life is a Life
by greatest15
Summary: Kumpulan one-shot pendek tentang kehidupan para tokoh utama di Naruto. Bertema friendship, romance, family, dan humor. Non slash. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan. Naruto untuk pertamakalinya bertemu dengan Sasuke.


**Disclaimer : Sudah jelas, kan Naruto bukan milik saya.**

* * *

**Pertemuan**

Siang itu, tepatnya di sebuah desa terkenal bernama Desa Konoha, seorang anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun sedang duduk di atas sebuah ayunan, sendirian tanpa ada yang menemaninya bermain. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, anak itu tampak aneh dengan penampilannya yang sekarang. Kulitnya memang kuning langsat, sama seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya. Matanya biru indah. Namun, rambutnya kuning dan mirip dengan bulu landak dan di kedua sisi pipinya terdapat sebuah tanda lahir atau semacam coretan aneh membentuk spiral. Seingatnya, sejak kecil kedua spiral itu sudah ada di sana.

Anak itu mendesah lemas, merasa kesepian. Banyak anak seusianya yang sedang bermain di taman itu tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengajaknya bermain. Semua orang mengatakan bahwa dia berbahaya. Kenapa? Sebab, ditubuhnya bersemayam seekor monster rubah yang pernah mencoba menghancurkan desa mereka. Seekor rubah monster berekor sembilan. Semua orang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah kutukan. Padahal, jika ia bisa memilih, ia sendiri pun tidak ingin tubuhnya menjadi tempat penyegelan monster yang mengerikan itu.

Dan sebagai konsenkuesi atas apa yang tidak pernah ia lakukan, semua orang mengucilkannya. Kesendirian dan kesedihan adalah satu-satunya temannya sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal ketika sedang berusaha melindungi desa. Ia tahu dari warga desa disana bahwa kedua orang tuanya adalah pasangan ninja yang hebat. Sayangnya, ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana wajah maupun rupa kedua orangtuanya karna mereka berdua mati ketika ia belum bisa mengingat apapun.

Tap, Tap, Tap

Sebuah langkah kaki. Anak itu segera mengangkat kepalanya.

Seorang anak yang kelihatan seusia dengannya berdiri tepat didepannya. Wajah anak itu terkesan kaku tanpa ekspresi apapun. Matanya onyx nya terus menatap anak berambut kuning itu dengan tatapan dingin.

Anak berambut kuning itu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, Masih ada satu lagi ayunan kosong dosebelahnya. Ia memberikan senyuman lebar pada anak yang baru datang itu.

"Hey. Kau mau bermain?" Ia bertanya dengan ceria.

Sesaat, wajah kaku anak itu kini menampakkan raut sedikit kaget. Ia melirik kearah ayunan kosong yang ada disamping anak itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Duduk saja disana. Tempat itu kosong, kok." Anak itu tersenyum lagi.

Anak baru itu kini terlihat bingung, seakan-akan ragu akankah duduk di ayunan itu atau tidak. Namun perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi dengan pelan dan duduk di ayunan yang kosong itu.

"Kau sendirian disini, ya?"

Anak baru itu tidak menjawab.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Namamu siapa?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Wah ... kamu pemalu ya. Tidak ada-apa kok. Aku bisa menjadi temanmu." Ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya sehingga ayunan yang didudukinya itu ikut berayun sedikit. "Aku selalu disini setiap hari." Ia menolakkan kakinya ke tanah dan ayunannya pun berayun sedikit lebih tinggi.

Saat itulah ia melihat ada sebuah lambang aneh di balik baju anak pemalu itu. Ia merasa sangat familiar dengan lambang itu tapi lupa pernah melihatnya dimana.

"Hey. Apakah kau -"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Anak itu, untuk pertama kalinya, mengeluarkan suara. "Itu adalah namaku."

"Uchiha?" Naruto bertanya. "Kau dari klan Uchiha ya?"

Anak bernama Sasuke itu kembali diam, tidak menjawab.

"Kau pendiam, ya." Naruto kembali berujar.

Tiba-tiba saja, anak pendiam itu tersenyum. Ia berdiri dari ayunannya.

"Hei. Kau sudah mau pulang, ya?" Tanya Naruto. Raut wajahnya seakan-akan memohon pada teman barunya itu untuk tidak pergi.

"Namamu tadi, Uzumaki Naruto, ya?" Suara si anak itu terdengar ramah. "Kau si monster itu kan."

Naruto memasang wajah cemberut. Memang ada monster didalam dirinya tapi bukan berarti dia sendiri adalah monster. "Apa kau takut padaku?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Jadi kita bisa menjadi teman?!" Wajah Naruto kembali ceria. "Iya, kan? Kan, kan, kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum malu-malu. "Sepertinya, nanti kita bisa jadi teman dekat deh."

"Wah ... menyenangkan sekali." Naruto tertawa. "Eh, kau mau kemana?" tanyanya saat Sasuke hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku mau pulang." Jawabnya singkat.

"Sekarang?"

"Iya."

Naruto tampak murung. "Tapi -"

"Jangan khawatir. Besok aku kesini lagi kok."

"Wuah ... yang benar. Janji ya."

Sasuke memberikan ancungan jempolnya tanpa melepas senyumanya. "Janji."

* * *

**Sebenarnya sih saya biasa nulis cerita dimana Sakura yang menjadi tokoh utamanya. Tapi entah kenapa saya tertarik untuk membuat kumpulan one-shot seperti ini. Yah , untuk chapter pertama ini tentang pertemuan pertama Naruto dan Sasuke berdasarkan imajinasi saya.  
**

**Kalau ada saran dan kritik atau semacamnya, tolong di share di kotak review ya.**


End file.
